Not Alone In Hell
by immortalrmy
Summary: A series of short chapters about Easy Company while they were in Bastogne. They all meet a strange friend who helps them through some cold, tough days in hell.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! Thank you for being interested in this story! I have had this idea poking the back of my mind for awhile and since I just finished my other BOB fanfic, I figured I had time for another one! So here it is. Hope you love it as much as I do.  
><strong>_**_I own nothing!_**

* * *

><p>Roe had just finished making his rounds and was just about ready to try and get a few hours of shut eye, but it was too damn cold. He turned over to face the left side of his foxhole and froze. There were two big yellow eyes staring at him. They eyes were framed by fur as white as the falling snow. It had a black nose that was only inches from Roe's face. it didn't look dangerous, but it looked to Roe like a wolf. Roe didn't move. He wasn't about to die in the middle of Bastogne because of a hungry dog.<p>

"Easy," he said quietly backing away from it.

It perked up its large white ears. Roe stopped. The dog laid its ears back and head down submissively. It whined and crawled forward a little.

"You as cold as I am?" he asked it.

The dog whined again and waged the end of its tail, unsure.

"Alright then. Come here," he said.

The dog looked hopeful at the change in Roe's voice.

"Come on,' Roe said again, this time adding a small hand gesture.

The dog lifted its head and its tail thumped the ground. Roe lifted the blanket next to him and patted the ground. This time the dog wasted no time. It jumped to its feet and bounded into the hole and rolled to a stop next to Roe. He dropped the blanket over its white back and the temperature went up at once. The dog seemed to feel better too. It turned and licked Roe's face. It rolled over and looked at Roe with its impossibly cute expression. Roe couldn't stop a smile from crossing his face as he ran his hand over the dog's deep chest. It wriggled happily back and forth kicking its feet up, throwing snow into the air. Roe actually laughed. Finally the white wolf settled down and curled into him and hid its nose in his armpit. Roe couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. This huge white wolf was curled against his chest like nothing more than a puppy. Roe was more than happy to have this companion for as long as it would stay. Roe had no trouble sleeping that night.

* * *

><p>The next morning Roe woke up to a strange warmth on his face. He opened his eyes to find the dog's foot resting lightly on his nose, keeping it warm. He grinned slightly and moved his fingers. They were wrapped in the dog's long, snowy coat. The dog felt him and lifted its head and met his eyes. Its tail began to wag at once. It sat up and licked Roe's face then stood and shook snow from its coat. It bounded from the hole and stood on the edge looking back in on Roe, its tail wagging wildly. Roe grinned and stood, intent on figuring out who this dog belonged to.<p>

"Come here," he said reaching for the dog's neck intending to find a collar.

The dog jumped away, barking and bounding about like a puppy. Roe laughed and waited for the dog to calm down and come running over to him as if to say, 'pay attention to me!' The dog nosed its way under his hand and rubbed its big head on his chest.

"Where did you come from?" Roe asked scratching behind the dog's ears.

It practically climbed into his lap, knocking them both back into the hole. Suddenly the trees above the hole exploded and there was a panicked shout for a medic. Roe jumped from the hole when he remembered his fluffy friend. He turned and just saw the dog disappearing into the trees in the other direction. Roe didn't have time to feel sad his new friend had run away. One of the men needed him, so with one last look where the dog went, he dashed away to help one of the men.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all liked the beginning. There will be another encounter with the dog and another man. Keep watching!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys next chapter! I'm glad you all enjoyed the first one and I hope this is enjoyable as well. I wanted to thank **_Dreamcloud123**, **_Aella Leto, Ma'am Anon, Liliesshadow, anon **_and my girl _**Heartbeats77. **_Thanks to all who followed me over from my first BOB story. If you haven't read that one, check it out if you want. Its all about people, no wolves :) Anyway, I don't own any BOB characters you may recognize, just my wolves. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Guarnere was sitting with Babe in Roe's foxhole waiting for the medic. Guarnere's 'pissin pain,' as Babe so eloquently put it, was getting worse.<p>

"Where the hell is that guy," Guarnere growled.

Babe laughed at his friend's discomfort.

"He is probably patching up some guy who is a little worse off than you, ya jackass," Babe said with a grin. "Think about someone other than yourself for a change."

"It's hard to think about anything except this shit," he said clenching his jaw. "You're lucky. You haven't even been hit."

Guarnere looked at his friend, whose face was void of all color and he was looking past Guarnere. He turned and followed Babe's gaze and at first saw nothing. Then the snow covered bushes moved. It was only then that he realized it wasn't bushes. Two big yellow eyes were staring at him. Guarnere followed the line of the dog's back to where its tail was up like a flag, unmoving. It was poised with its front foot in the air, ready to take a step.

"Shit is that a –"

"Shhh!" Guarnere warned as the dog took a tentative step forward. "Shoo."

The dog stopped and turned its head to the side.

"Aww come on Bill, it don't look dangerous," Babe said wanting to make friends with it.

"Yeah and neither is a Kraut until he's got a Luger up yo' ass," Guarnere said picking up a rock and preparing to throw it at the dog.

"Bill, wait!"

Both men jumped at the sound of the medic's voice. The dog turned and its tail began wagging wildly. It jumped over Bill and Babe, who dove for cover like there was a German shell exploding above them. The dog threw itself at Roe, who managed to catch it and land on one knee rather gracefully. The dog rolled over and over in the snow by Roe's boots, begging to be petted. Roe happily obliged. It had only been a few hours, but little else had crossed his mind since he saw the white tail disappearing in the trees.

"This your dog Doc?" Guarnere asked peaking up over the foxhole.

"He kept me warm last night," Roe said running a hand through the thick fur on her neck. "He was sitting at my foxhole last night when I came back from my rounds."

Babe and Guarnere exchanged glances.

"You gonna keep him?" Babe asked.

Roe didn't think he had much of a choice.

"I'm glad to have him around as long as he stays," he finally answered as the wolf looked up and met his gaze.

He seemed to understand. He jumped up and licked Roe's face then seemed to remember the two others. The wolf turned his golden eyes on Roe again as if asking what he should do.

"Go on," Roe said nodding to them.

He turned around and began moving toward the two Philadelphians. Babe swallowed and Guarnere held the rock tighter as he approached. He paused when their demeanor was not friendly and looked over his shoulder at Roe.

"He isn't gonna hurt you," Roe promised and Guarnere tossed the rock.

The wolf watched it and Roe half expected him to chase it, but he didn't. He moved closer to the hole. When he got about a foot away, he lay down and put his head between his paws. He whined softly and gently wagged the end of his tail. Roe smiled realizing it was the same thing he had done to him the night before. Babe began to grin and Guarnere's face softened considerably. He seemed to notice the difference in their faces and his tail wagged faster. Babe was the first to put his hand out to him. He stopped a few inches from his nose. He gladly closed the last bit of space. He put his snout under his hand and nudged it until he was scratching behind his ears.

Guarnere then let himself relax completely when the wolf turned to him. His licked Guarnere's outstretched fingers then turned and trotted back to Roe. The medic had a grin on his face when the wolf trotted past him to the clump of thick bushes and trees he had disappeared into that morning.

He dropped his head and gave a soft bark. Guarnere, Babe and Roe watched as the bushes began to move and another white head appeared. The first wolf licked the second's nose and went to stand back next to Roe. The new animal didn't move. The first one barked a little louder and brought the second from the bushes entirely, though she didn't come any further than that, even with another bark from the fist wolf. He finally went back over to her side and nuzzled her neck. She didn't take her eyes off the three Americans. She was much more wary of them. She was considerably smaller and sleeker than her mate. Her coat was a dark brown that gave way to light tan on her chest, belly and tail. Her snout was white, cheeks tan and face grey. Her eyes were yellow, like the male's, but they were smaller. They looked more intelligent. They were flitting between the three men. Her ears were up as was her tail. She was alert and ready to run if spooked.

The three men didn't need to be told to stay still. They were too interested in them to scare them away. Again the male left her side and went to Roe, who was still kneeling. He licked the medic's cheek earning a cock of the head from his mate. She lifted her head and it looked like she was frowning. She was clearly confused by this new animal her mate was showing affection for. She whined a bit causing the male to flick his ear toward her and chuff quietly. Finally she took a few tentative steps toward them when the bushes rustled again. The female stopped, dropped her tail behind her and her eyes never left her mate as two fluffy puppies came out behind her. She growled as they came forward and they instantly stopped. They were sizing up the three men from behind their mother's legs. The puppies had their father's huge eyes, and their mother's intelligence behind the golden depths. They both had the coloring of their mother with white flecks on their backs and tails. They were old enough that their ears were erect, and their eyes were clear and open, but they seemed to still be uneasy on their feet.

"Well shit," Guarnere said quietly.

The puppies and their mother trained their gaze on him.

"S' this your family?" Roe asked the male who was wagging his tail.

He looked up at Roe and suddenly bounded back to them. The female looked annoyed with his attitude, but the puppies began to wiggle all over. The mother gave an irritated bark, but the male paid her no mind and continued to play with his babies.

"So what are you going to name him Doc?" Guarnere asked. "I mean he is sort of yours now after all."

"Naw he isn't mine. Hanuman."

"Bless you," Babe said stifling a laugh.

"It means Son of the Wind. No one owns him."

Roe's face had taken on a dreamy expression when the newly named 'Hanuman' got behind the female and nudged her forward toward Roe. The puppies instinctually stayed under her and Hanuman walked between her and the foxhole where Babe and Guarnere still sat. She flattened her ears and dropped her head as she got closer to Roe. He looked at Hanuman who was panting, with a smile on his face. Roe gingerly extended a hand to the female. She lifted her lip and turned her head slightly, but Hanuman growled at her. She glanced at him then inched forward so she could smell Roe's fingers.

"Kiba," Roe said to her.

She cocked her head.

"Means protector," Roe said to Guarnere and Babe.

He glanced down at the little ones between her legs.

"We will have to wait to see what your names will be."

Guarnere and Babe smiled at each other. It was about time their medic had a companion. He was better off than anyone else. He had four loyal, all be it somewhat furry, companions.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave reviews!<strong>


End file.
